yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Marrovista
' ' 'First Name' Hannah 'Last Name' Marrovista 'IMVU Name' NekoKitKat 'Nicknames' Anna 'Age' 15, August 28th 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5 feet and 9 inches 'Weight' 250lbs 'Blood type' N/A 'Behaviour/Personality' Hannah is rather quiet and stays to herself most of the time, she is a watcher. She doesn't interact unless it deals with sports or school activities, she pays attention in class and is a good student. Hannah comes off as socially awkward and does not have very good people skills, and not from a lack of trying, something just doesn't connect. She is a sweet girl and throws herself into everything she does though and rarely gives up on something once she sets her mind too it. Apperance Hannah has pale grey blue hair and bright cerulean eyes, and tan skin. She has strong and filled in features which make her look older than her apparent age. As for her outfit, unless uniforms are designated she will only wear her body suit. The suit is made of high tech material that can change colors with her emotion if she shows enough of it, a usual content state is blue like in the picture above. On that note, no she does not walk around topless, there is a shirt designed that matches her pantes. It is medium sleeved with a turtle neck although instead of going down to her waist like normal shirts it cuts off just above her naval revealing her toned stomach. Allignment Nuetral 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Freshman 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Hannah works in a small bookshop in the shopping district. Field Hockey, left defender. Cheerleader School Photographer Book Club 'Fighting Style' Flow: Sei Base Style: Street Fighting 'Chi Base' (Optional) N/A 'Weapon of Choice' Dual Daggers Allies/Enemies Allies: Mom and Dad Mika Marrovista: Brother Allison Marrovista: Sister Unknown: Enemies: 'Background' Hannah was created when Ochigi was working on an earlier conduit that walked into his life for an upgrade. Ochigi copied the bots information for later use and actually saved an earlier version of the AI’s programming. This programming was stored away for many years while a new body was made for it, a stronger, faster and more realistic version. The bugs were worked out, and the kinks smoothed until they believed they had them all hammered into place. This AI built and finished, all it needed was the activation key and it was good to go, but there was a glitch in the system. The programming would not work with the original bot still active so the newer AI remained in storage until the time for it was needed. The AI was left alone for two whole generations but kept getting passed through a family until one day when she woke up. It was a shock to all of the doctors and scientists when they walked in one morning to find her standing in the center of the room and just staring at everything to take it in. One doctor quickly reacted and smiled at her softly. “My name is David Marrovista. Do you remember getting hit on the head my sweet, Hannah?” The man asked and whisked her away to his family life. Hannah did not know any better and grew up with two other normal siblings and parents. Dr. Marrovista would take care of the AI unit and raise her like a human, bringing her in for upgrades every six months so that she wouldn’t know the difference between her and her siblings and ‘aged’ properly. Other doctors were jealous of the man for taking the first step but he had been the only one to recover fast enough and they forgave him for his quick wit as it got them an unknowing AI unit to test and experiment with. Hannah grew up unsuspecting and completely oblivious as to why she would go to the doctor once a month and why her father sent her off with people to train that she didn’t even know and only saw for a few weeks until she had learned and mastered whatever they gave her to work with, whether it be a fighting technique, an art skill or some scholar field. Her Dad called it home schooling but she called it torture, suffering through it until her siblings were about to go into high school. By this time, Hannah had killed people and been taught that getting caught was worse than the action itself. It was a part of Mr. Marrovista hiding who she was to the public, by teaching her that survival and secrecy was the key to most things. So Hannah’s default reaction is survival, how best do I make it out of this situation without getting caught? So far no one but the exclusive Doctors and scientist know her real secret, one that even Hannah doesn’t know yet. And the biggest reason why her father hates the idea of her going to high school with her brother Mika and her sister Allison. All three of them had worked their hardest to make it happen though, tired of being separated from each other. Hannah was more than ready for school life too, she just couldn’t wait! PeakHuman System N/A 'Roleplay Selection' TBP 'APPROVED BY' 'Neko ~ Because I don't need anyone else's approval. ' Category:3rd Gen